


Silent Desires

by Foxie_Herminah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Harrington, Closet Sex, Drunk Sex, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Harringrove Heart-On, Idiots in Love, M/M, Party Games, Post-Starcourt, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Teasing, Tension, Top Billy Hargrove, Trapped In A Closet, Valentine's Day, but not really, but-with-a-twist, trying-to-be-quiet-but-who-cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxie_Herminah/pseuds/Foxie_Herminah
Summary: The gang is at the Buyers residence for Valentine's day and they're playing a game, only this time Billy and Steve take the game to a whole different level...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Harringrove Heart-On (2021)





	Silent Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for Harringrove Heart-On.  
> Prompt is: Blindfolds

**February 14 th 1987**

It was cold this time of year in Hawkins, as snow was now falling on the Buyer’s front yard grass, frosting the area. The teens, along with their friends, have decided to watch “My Bloody Valentine” in the living room and enjoy a night in. They were not thirty minutes into the film and everyone was already bored. The kids had sodas and only a tiny sip of Steve’s stolen, expensive, booze from his dad’s liquor cabinet, just so say they tried it. Much to Steve’s warnings, the kids hated it. Sodas were their poison of choice, and that was the right thing to do. On the other hand, the older teens had already their first glass and were getting on seconds. Nancy and Jonathan were flirting in a corner, as Robin, Steve and Billy were listening in to the teens arguments.

Wait. Billy? Why the hell was he there??

Max dragged him with her, in order for them to bond more. They’ve put aside their step-sibling rivalry and decided, post Starcourt events, for their own good to cooperate. So there he was now. Drinking Steve’s whiskey and getting on his nerves. Two for the price of one.

By now everyone has lost every interest to what was playing on Tv, and they’ve discussed they should play a game. Mike and Dustin argued with Will that this was not the time for DnD and they should all be playing something together. Steve was pouring in his glass while he spoke.

“Okay how about we play hide and seek?”

Billy huffed into his glass, tarnishing it and replied.

“Pfft What, are we in elementary school now?”

Steve narrowed his eyes at him as he walked back and leaned his ass on the sofa’s back while crossing his arms to his chest with his drink.

“Well I bet you’ve missed a few classes. Maybe you should go back for a year or two.”

Billy’s face dropped and slowly walked towards the brunette, finger tapping on his glass with each step; placing himself between his legs. Asserting dominance was a must right now.

“Are you sayin’ that I’m an _idiot_ Harrington?”

Surprisingly, drunk Steve was even more courageous than sober Steve, and was not dazed at all, unlike he was at previous times with Billy. Although their fights and arguments were not of the violent type as before, but more of the… _teasing_ one. Post Starcourt chanced both boys perspectives on each other to something else in which, none of them would admit to.

Steve handed Robin his glass and pushed his ass off of the sofa, getting right into the blonde’s face, saying with a sneer smile.

“Well you're not a _complete_ idiot… some parts are missing.”

“You know Harrington. It gives me a big headache just trying to think down to your level.”

“Maybe you should stop drinking then. It’s clear that you can’t hold your liquor.”

“Okay you know what-“

Jonathan stood up swaying a bit on his feet before he got between the two and rested each of his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“Guys, guys relax. We’re supposed to have a good time here, right?”

Robin raised the glass to that and turned her head towards Steve’s back.

“He’s right Dingus, don’t be a party pooper here. You too blondie.”

While the others resumed arguing on what game they should play and with the boys eyes still exchanging a death stare, Steve grabbed his glass back from Robin’s hand behind him and downed the drink in one sitting, the whiskey’s burning sensation making him cough in result. Billy grinned with his tongue between his teeth, provoking the brunette as usual.

“Heh. Looks like someone _else_ can’t handle their liquor to me.”

Steve gave him one last stare and placed two fingers on Billy’s, exposed as always chest, pushing and making way for him to walk and sit back down next to his co-worker.

Steve’s fingers left a burning sensation at the spot he touched him, and Billy watched him leave as he downed his own drink. He walked towards the other side and sat down as well, while Lucas explained another game.

“Ok how about seven minutes in Heaven BUT, this time everyone has to wear blindfolds and the ones previously get to choose who’s going in without telling them. Just by touching their shoulder.”

Nancy forrowed her eyebrows in question and asked.

“Umm, how is this gonna work? Won’t they talk in the closet once they get in?”

Lucas blinked a few times before Max covered for him.

“We can all swear now that no voice will be heard once we get in the closet. Not a whisper!”

“This is stupid.”

Mike commented and El elbowed him slightly in protest, making him grunt and apologize quietly.

The group agreed and played a few rounds as Billy watched in amusement, feeling loopy from the drinking. His eyes would occasionally meet Steve’s for a split second, but that split second seemed to last for more than minutes, as he could see the flames in the brunette’s eyes, before the brunette would draw them away and look back at the group as if nothing happened.

After a few rounds and a lot of laughter, Dustin shushed everyone and it was time for his turn to choose. He touched Billy’s shoulder and the blonde reluctantly stood up, and tried to navigate himself with the help of Dustin towards the closet. He heard someone else getting in and the door closing, making his eyesight turn even darker underneath the blindfold.

All he could hear was someone else’s breathing and he took a step forward until he felt the presence of the other. He knew he couldn’t speak but the rules never said anything about touching. Before he could do anything he felt a hand reaching in and press on his chest as his breath hitched quietly. It was firm, but warm against his skin. _Familiar_.

He took another step forward and the hand was fully cupping his chest now, getting a feel of the smooth surface of his scar, as Billy walked, bringing their faces inches apart. They breathed on each other’s musk in silence, searching in the dark as the other’s hand got raised and buried itself in Billy’s curls. He knew perfectly well now the other boy was Steve and this was a dream, Billy didn’t want to wake up from. The hand froze and Billy leaned on the brunette’s mouth with a side smirk appearing on his lips, whispering the word “ _coward_ ” against his.

A juicy slick tongue trailed over the blonde’s lips, as Billy growled and grabbed the boy’s small of his back, pressing their lips together into a tender kiss. It was a full on battle now between lips, tongues and hands. He heard Steve moan under his breath and it made Billy slam him on the wall of the closet as he groaned in response. Billy placed one leg between the brunettes and cupped his ass, squeezing it upwards on his thigh. He could feel Steve’s erection through his jeans, and it made him want more. He wanted to take him right there and then. Free of their God forsaken clothes. Explore. Play. Absorb him in ways he wished he could since the first day he saw him. But he knew they didn’t have much time left.

Steve’s hand gripped on Billy’s hair tighter, as his other hand reached for the back of his neck, massaging it. The blonde hummed before they let their mouths go and pant as they dry humped each other while standing up. Steve laid his head back on the wall, the friction making him shiver. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, blindly giving access to the blonde to bite and suck on his neck while he kept humping harder. Steve was practically riding the blonde’s thigh by now, feeling Billy’s mouth on his ear as he whispered to him between thrusts.

“We don’t-have-much time-left…”

Steve tried his best for his moans not to be heard as he pushed the blonde back a bit and searched for the door, hands trailing over it and finding the lock, twisting it and locking them inside. Billy heard the sound and a short laugh was heard as Steve turned and pinned him back on the wall. They resumed kissing and Steve whispered back on Billy’s mouth.

“We got all the time we need Hargrove.”

Billy grinned into the kiss and before he could respond, he felt Steve’s hand’s on his belt, the buckle’s tingling sound a warning of Steve untying it. He unzipped Billy’s jeans and dropped them to his ankles, along with his boxers, exposing his burning cock in the cool air of the closet. Billy cursed into Steve’s mouth and felt the brunette slowly letting his tongue slide down from the blonde’s jaw, down to his chest until he dropped on his knees. His face got down to Billy’s cock, lips hovering over his pre cum filled head, lacing them. Billy shot his eyes open underneath the cloth with a short gasp and reached for the brunette’s head, hand finding his scalp and massaging in pleasure. He wish he could see, but the blindfold make his other senses more alert.

Steve licked once at the head, tasting the white pebble and Billy flinched in the sudden change. He felt Steve taking his whole cock into his mouth, making Billy hit his head back on the wall and shut his eyes in pleasure, while he sucked air into his lungs. His other hand joined in on Steve’s head, drawing his hair back, and making it easier for the brunette to continue. Steve started bobbing his head in and out of Billy’s cock, lips closing in more with each thrust to the point Billy started moaning loud, not giving a fuck about the outside now. As he heard the brunette’s own zipper going off, he felt his exhales from his nose cool off on Billy’s pubic hair and Steve took out his own throbbing cock to play with.

He stopped him mid-pumping and lifted him up whispering.

“Oh, no pretty boy. _I’M_ gonna make you cum.”

He heard Steve’s breath hitch and twisted him around, body pinning him on the wall again, as Steve felt the blonde’s hard cock brushing between his ass cheeks. Billy leaned Steve’s head back on his shoulder and placed a finger inside the brunette’s mouth, letting him suck on it while he grinded on his ass; the other hand stroking him slackly. Steve worked on it and with enough spit, Billy retrieved his hand and brought it on to the brunette’s ass, as Steve spread his cheeks for better access.

Billy massaged slowly on Steve’s rim, as he kissed him, making him whine into their kiss and pushed in a bit, entering. Steve’s gasped at the pressure and let his moans get louder now as Billy slowly worked on opening him up by adding a second finger in, feeling the brunette adjusting himself to his liking, giving him time. Steve let go of Billy’s lips and spoke in a shivering tone.

“P-Please.”

No girls moans could make Billy shiver in anticipation like Steve’s pleads did. How could he resist that beautiful voice he fell in love with since day one. All of him. All of Steve.

The blonde backed off an inch as Steve bend his body downwards, hands resting on the wall above his head, giving a better angle for his lover to proceed. Billy let his spit drop on his palm as he coated all over it gracefully and positioned himself on the brunette’s ready hole. In all of this darkness, it was like he knew all along what to do, perfectly. He slowly entered as loud, gravelly voices filled the small space; echoing in their ears. The blonde started moving in and out, hands gripping on the brunette’s love handles and he felt Steve’s rim closing in on his cock, making him grunt and pull his body closer to him. Sweat, sounds and motions made that small space fill in with sin, getting both of the boys addicted to it.

He grabbed the brunette’s leaking cock and started pumping as he quickened his pace, thrusting harder in him. Steve’s pants made his throat dry and the feeling of Billy’s cock in him was an experience he didn’t want to forget. His one hand grabbed Billy’s hair behind him and the other stayed on the wall for balance, nails dragging down on the wooden planks. Billy’s gripped on Steve’s cock more firmly and with a small twist of his hips, he found and hit the brunette’s prostate, making the brunette’s eyes turn backwards and whine in pleasure. He felt close to his climax as he went faster now in him and raised Steve’s body back against him, voice only for Steve to hear.

“You’ll be-the-ffucking- _death of me_ -pretty boy....”

Steve took all his might to respond as he was close to cumming himself.

“ _Uh!_ \- I don’t th-think I’m- _uh_ -I’m gonna- lllast.”

Billy hummed in his hair and responded with his smoky voice.

“Cum for-me Steve. C-cum for me.”

Both of them growled in satisfaction as they felt their climaxes sync perfectly. Billy leaned his head back and shut his eyes, making him see stars as Steve started vibrating below him. The brunette’s cum splattered all over Billy’s hand as he felt Billy filling him up with his own. He unwillingly clenched his hole making the blonde jolt a bit in response and they stayed in their positions to catch their breaths from a minute.

All they could hear now was each other’s tremulous pants slowing turning down and Billy removed his cum filled hand to take out his spend cock out of Steve. The feeling of absence made the brunette huff out a throaty breath and slowly turned around, blindly looking at Billy. The sweat of their faces made the blindfolds loosen and Steve took his off, as he also raised his hand and took Billy’s off as well. Billy stood there and letting his eyes adjust to the room, faintly lit from underneath the door. He saw Steve looking back at him with the same hungry eyes he felt he had himself, shoulders moving in breathing.

He tried to speak but his voice was damaged from the constant use of it. The sight of Steve reaching, and taking his hand to lick his own cum off of Billy’s hand, made Billy’s cock twitch again. He bit his bottom lip as he watched the brunette lick him clean, tasting himself and gazing at him in the meantime. Billy cupped his face, and Steve pulled him back in for a kiss. It made the blonde’s heart skip a beat as their cocks brushed against each other, hot and slick.

Their kiss turned from aggressive to passionate now and Steve could swear he was the happiest he’s ever been right now. The feeling of Billy’s tongue caressing softly his lips, the motions of his hands touching lovingly on his waist and the quiet humming of the blonde’s voice, made Steve melt more into it; crossing his hands on Billy’s shoulders. Both wished this night would never end as Billy whispered against the brunette’s lips one more time.

“….Mine….”

Steve pulled back and it made Billy hold onto his breath, the thought of rejection right now from Steve would kill him. But Steve let their foreheads touch as he nodded slightly with a faint smile.

“…Yours…”

Billy let the air out of his lungs in relief and both laughed at the moment. Steve’s puzzled voice came in.

“Wait…Why didn’t anyone knock on the door? We must’ve been here for like half an hour by now.”

The boys lifted their jeans and fixed themselves up as Billy unlocked the door and opened it, making them both grunt at the sudden brightness to their eyes. They walked towards the living room and found everyone asleep, the static of the Tv a lullaby to them.

Billy and Steve looked at each other and tried their best not to laugh as they quietly picked up their stuff and opened the front door, Billy grabbing the, half empty now, bottle on their way out. Steve stopped behind the blonde and gazed up at the grey sky, as he breathed in the cold and let the snowflakes drop on his face, watching his breath manifest in the air. He smiled at the feeling and then he felt Billy’s fingers touch his jaw, making him gaze down on him. He leaned in as Steve opened his mouth and felt the familiar hot sensation of whiskey sliding in from Billy’s mouth. Some of it dripped on the side of his jaw and the blonde wiped it clean with his thumb.

They stayed there for a moment, snow falling down on them as they smiled at each other slowly.

“Mine…”

“Yours…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was short, but i enjoyed writing it! Hope you liked it too guys! :)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at: herminah.tumblr.com
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


End file.
